Beyblade: The shaking of the foundations
by ViolonMelody
Summary: A new adventure, and a continuation of G-revolution. The Bladebrakers are now 16, and they're having a break before another tournment comes.New enemies and friends come and change their lives, as they find out surprising facts about their pasts.
1. The jumpers

**DISCLAIMER -** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

As OC'S I own the following characters: Sam, Lilah, Olivia, Elizabeth, Anthony, Jennifer, Victor Balkov (and a few other secondary ones).

Stanborough secondary school actually exists, but it's still a fictional space in my head, I just wanted to find a boarding school that would fit the story so I could be more in touch with it. When I mention its rooms/teachers/other students it's all fictional.

**The story takes place after the G-Revolution events, therefore the original Beyblade characters' appearance is near to what you've seen in this last season. And Kai's/Wyatt's/Jennifer's and Elizabeth's uniform is like the one we've seen in season two [guys: green polo (or blazer), white shirt, red tie and grey pants; girls: the same but instead of pants, they wear skirts with dark grey stockings a bit above the knee].**

**Feel free to give either praises or critiques, I'll appreciate them :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 "The Jumpers"**

The night had fallen already, Tyson, Max and Ray were giving their beyblades a spin. Even though there was no championship at sight, they couldn't lose practice. Besides, this was what the three of them loved to do the most in the world.

They were at Tyson's, outside in the garden. What they didn't know was that three other figures were standing on the roof, watching them. One of them, Sam, suddenly turned around to go away.

"Where are you going?" - Lilah, a light-brown haired girl, asked.

Sam frowned "There's no use in being here anymore. What do you expect to accomplish by spying a mere training?"

Lilah shrugged "Well, we could see their methods. I mean we have to know if they're doing something wrong"

"Of course they're doing something wrong, otherwise a certain person wouldn't have hired us" Sam remembered.

Lilah turned to look at the three boys, Max and Ray were fighting now "I guess...". Sam crossed her arms, Lilah and Olivia looked back at her. "For now we should plan how are we going to do this, we have to call Elizabeth today". They all nodded and disappeared in the shadows with a jump.

THE NEXT MORNING, AT THE STANBOROUGH SECONDARY SCHOOL- LONDON:

Kai looked at the closed door in front of him and sighed. He couldn't believe he was back in school. Not that he wasn't successful in it, but the classes were boring, the male students were a bunch of rich little brats, and the girls a bunch of whiney bitches.

The door opened and Wyatt came out of his room "There, I'm all set, we can head to class". Wyatt was a good friend, given what they had been through two years ago, Kai still felt like he owed him something because of what those scientists did to him.

When they got to the classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet. A guy named Ross started talking to Wyatt "Morning! Have you heard? That girl from last year is back" Wyatt widened his eyes " Are you for real? I thought she just came for the finals... God she's amazing!"

Kai stopped reading a magazine "Amazing? What does she have that's so amazing, cute puppy eyes and a nice ass?" Kai humpfed.

"Kai, man, you don't know what you're talking about. That girl is fierce! Shame we only see her once a year..." Ross said kind of cheerless.

"Have you guys even talked to her once?" Kai rolled the magazine as they shook their heads. "Thought so...she's hot then, like 80% of the girls in this room"

Wyatt replied "No no no. She's not just 'hot' she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And she's... mysterious"

Kai rolled his eyes and restarted reading the magazine, muttering "Young love..."

_ELIZABETH'S ROOM_

Elizabeth turned off the phone, they finally came to an agreement. They had a very clear mission, and being their leader, it was very important that everything went right with this one.

She was going to give the kick-off of the operation. But first she had to know more about her target. Maybe she should attend that class, but then again, she was awfully late.

Elizabeth decided that she should text that annoying girl that was always trying to be her "BFF", Jennifer. "Meet you in the yard next to the lion statue in half an hour". That would do. She knew she wasn't a very sweet person, but that Jennifer girl was one of nastiest bitches she had ever met anyway.

_#40 min later#_

Elizabeth put on her shoes and jumped off the window of her room, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Woow you just jumped off a second floor. Are you like a super hero or something?" a little guy with blonde hair and glasses appeared. Elizabeth was definitly mad at herself for not checking if anyone was watching.

"No... I just have had a lot of physical training." and she ran off, leaving the guy staring at her mesmerized.

Kai followed the girl with his eyes and when she was gone, he went back to his chilling behind the bush. He would bet his damn blade that she was the girl Wyatt was talking about earlier. There was something about her that wasn't right, though. He had a strange feeling when he saw her face clearly after she landed.


	2. The sources

**Chapter 2 "The sources"**

STANBOROUGH SCHOOL

"... you're so clumsy Dora! I don't have to put up with your 'accidents', if you ever step on my foot again, you'll regret it big time!" Elizabeth heard Jennifer give this speech to a very blonde small girl, while she got closer to the lion statue. She started to wonder if resorting to this girl was a good idea.

" Liiiz! Hey girl friend, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up!" the abrupt change in her mood and the 'Liz' thing made Elizabeth grind her teeth. "Yeah right. Listen can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure! You heard her you useless garbage." said Jennifer sending the other girls away.

Elizabeth slapped her own forehead. "No no, there's no need for that, we'll go" and she grabbed Jennifer's arm. When they were finally alone Jennifer started with her bitchy tone. "I'd thank you if you didn't question my authority in front of them again"

"Yeah whatever, I don't care about that little hierarchy you have going on. I'm here to ask you about someone, it's pretty important."

"Alright, go ahead" Jennifer gave her one of the fakest smiles she ever saw.

"Kai Hiwatari, tell me what you know about him, except that he's a famous blader"

" Ah, Kai... Probably one of the many husbands I'm going to have" Jennifer said smirking.

Elizabeth returned a sarcastic smirk "Right, besides that, darling."

"Well he's the kind of secretive hot guy. But then again he's apparently russian, so no surprises there"

"He is russian? You're kidding me, right?" Elizabeth was genuinely surprised.

"No, he really is. I mean don't you know who his grandfather is?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Voltaire, that guy who owned the biovolt thing with the stupid beyblades and stuff. Apparently he had a big role in the russian mafia as well."

Elizabeth could have fallen plain in the ground as she didn't feel her legs "B-biovolt?"

"Yeah you heard me. What's with the weird stutter?"

Elizabeth got herself together. "Nothing, it was a very famous case. I was a bit shocked."

"I know, right? Poor little Kai. He was probably devastated when he was told" Jennifer's tone was very dubious.

"Thanks for the info Jennifer, I have to go. Later!" probably Elizabeth could have gotten more information out of the blonde girl, but there was a limit of time she could bear her.

TYSON'S

"Draciel's gone!" exclaimed a desolate Max.

"What?" said Tyson after falling down from his feet at his balance training with Ray

"He's gone! Someone took him"

"But the blade was inside the house. That means someone broke in"

"I know! And we didn't even notice..." Max was really down.

Tyson stared at him for a second and then got up from the floor violently "Let's go after whoever did this!"

"But we don't have a clue who it was or even when."

"So what, Maxie? If we don't have a clue, we look for one!"

Ray smiled "I agree with Tyson, let's look for something outside and we'll find Draciel in no time. Besides, if we don't do that, our other bit-beasts are in danger as well"

Max lightened up"You're right, guys. Let's do this!"

STANSBOROUGH SCHOOL

'Yes' Kai thought to himself 'I knew it'. Wyatt had just told him who the mysterious girl was, by pointing at her. She skipped the other class but she was sitting in the front line in this one. Maybe she fell asleep, Or maybe she just didn't care, like himself.

"Well class, I have an announcement to make. Due to the fact that I'm pregnant, there will be a substitute teacher while I'm gone. He's going to come next week to get to know you all." after this Jennifer didn't fail on making Kai's stomach sick "Awwww, is it a boy or a girl? Is the father cute? We're gonna miss you soooo much!"

While Ms. Mockhart, the teacher, answered this inquiry, Kai observed Elizabeth, closely. There was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He could say that she'd look to him as almost familiar. She had black long hair tied in a braid that rested on her left shoulder, perfect fair skin and huge green emerald eyes. Her face was quite exotic and her features related to someone he knew... but whom?

Wyatt, who noticed he was fixed on her asked maliciously "So... just puppy eyes and a nice ass, huh?"

Kai gave him a cold but fierce look " I'm not staring because I'm madly in love, like you. As if that was possible..."

"Then what?" asked Wyatt with a doubting tone

"She reminds me of someone." Kai said calmly, but intrigued "And I'm trying to figure out who it is"

"Really? I could share all my knowledge about her." Wyatt smiled.

"What do you know, then?"

"Not much actually, ahah!"

Kai rolled his eyes "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

"Don't be sour! I know for example that she has given a false last name to get into the school."

"Why?"

"That I don't know. But it's strange isn't it?"

"How do you know about the last name?"

"Last year I was following her around in the finals period. And I noticed that she dropped an ATM Card with a different last name from the one in the list of students. So I made this assumption."

"You're probably right. But why do that? If they find out, she's expelled."

"She must have a reason, she's no dummy." said Wyatt as the bell rang

"I'm not sure I believe that" They kept talking as they left the classroom.

"She's one of the best students in the whole school and she doesn't even try. She doesn't attend the classes, and usually they let her take only the final exams. And you should see her grades!"

Kai stopped walking. "She's also a very good jumper."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her jump out of a room... from the freaking second floor!" Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Not something I couldn't do myself, but I grew up being taken to the extreme, physically and mentally... as you know..."

"Do you think she's like a secret agent or something?" Wyatt widened his eyes " Damn! What if CIA or the FBI want to kidnap kids for experiments!"

"I'm sure that's it." Kai said, with irony. "I don't know why, but I'll look into it. I'll have to be discrete though, so don't tell anyone about this or what you've just told me."


	3. The clues

**Chapter 3 "Clues"**

TYSON'S

Tyson, Max and Ray were outside at the front entrance of the house, trying to find anything that the robber could have dropped. Or even a footstep...

Since they were looking for more than one hour now, they sat down a bit in the rocks of the little lake that adorned the garden.

"Man, it's getting really hot" Tyson said, exhausted.

Ray looked at Max who seemed to be losing hope "Let's think for a while. Max, yesterday, when was the last time you saw Draciel?"

"We trained until like 9:30 pm. After that I had it in my pocket and when I went to sleep I landed it next to my bed. It wasn't even in other division, someone was in our room."

"It's kinda of scary thinking that someone was there and none of us woke up, or at least heard something." Ray said. " But let's focus, it was between about 11:30 pm and... hum, when did you notice its absence?"

"About an hour after we woke up, which would be 10 am."

"Then it could have been from 9 am to 10. Didn't you notice if it was there when you woke up?" Ray asked.

Max shook his head "I really don't remember..."

"Come on guys! We have to keep looking. If someone was in our room there are two ways of getting there, and we only looked in the front entrance. We have to look as if he went from inside the house, or from the garden." Tyson encouraged.

Ray nodded "You're right, and remember guys: look well between the bushes and plants."

"Hey what are you guys up to?" They all turned around to the direction of the familiar voice and exclaimed in unison "Chief!"

Kenny walked towards them as Tyson started talking "We're looking for something that can tell us who's the jerk that stole Draciel." Tyson said angrily.

"Aaaaah!" Kenny seemed really scared. "Draciel was stolen? Who would do such a terrible thing?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Chief" Ray said.

Kenny arranged his glasses and opened his laptop. "I think I can help. Me and Dizzy worked a while ago on a UV light gadget. If there's any fluid of the robber, such as sweat or blood, we can find out!"

"And analyse immediatly in our data base the identity" Dizzy sounded proud.

And so Max and Tyson kept looking for visible clues, and Kenny and Ray both with two little UV lanterns, trying to find DNA. Until they heard Tyson screaming, that is. "Heeey! Get over here, I found something!"

When the other three got there, Tyson was perplexed staring at a little and thin black thing in is hands.

"It's a hair clip..." Kenny played the 'captain obvious' part.

"Do you think it was a girl?" Max asked.

"Or one of those weird guys that wear ponytails and hair clips." Tyson stated with a mocking tone.

Ray began to massage his temples" You know what guys? We should warn Kai, we don't know what we're dealing with here. And until we do..."

Kenny finished "He needs to keep his eyes wide open. Or someone can steal Dranzer too".

STANBOROUGH SCHOOL

Kai started to walk through the lockers' corridor trying to find the girl. She probably didn't know who he was, since she didn't seem to know many people in the school. So if he acted as if he was interested in her, maybe he could find stuff about her? "No" he thought "I'm not good with those kinds of things. She'd notice."

An incredibly annoying laughter snatched him from his thoughts. He looked forward and he saw Jennifer, her gang and... Elizabeth, on the left line of the corridor. Jennifer was talking loudly with one of the girls and Elizabeth was opening a locker, obviously ignoring what was happening around her.

"You wanted me to eat this crap?" Jennifer said throwing a chocolate bar to the floor. "Do you know how many calories it has? Are you trying to sabotage my diet? Go and get me another thing to eat and NOW!"

When the other three girls left with their tails between their legs, Jennifer turned do Elizabeth: "It's so hard to find girls in this school who can actually be useful."

"I know, right?" Elizabeth said imitating Jennifer's annoying tone, referring to her as well. The excessively garnished blonde girl didn't seem to notice.

Kai approached the two girls and greeted them. Jennifer started to arrange her hair "Heey Kai!" She said with an amazingly energetic voice. Elizabeth just nodded as a reply.

Jennifer stepped forward. "So what can I do for you?" she said with a smirk.

Kai looked at her strangely. "Nothing..." he had to make an excuse." I mean, I heard you're good with computers." Kai said towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned around, with a concerned face "Who told you that?"

"I can't remember... But you are, right?"

"I guess... But not with hardware."

"Actually I needed your help because of a program. If you didn't mind, maybe I could meet you tomorrow after class, at the lounge cafeteria. I'd bring my computer."

"We'll definitly be there!" Jennifer said, excited.

Kai frowned "Sorry, if you don't mind I'd prefer if only she went." Jennifer's face started to go red of anger. Kai continued "It's a privacy matter."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "What's in it for me?"

They both looked at her "I don't know, what do you want?" Kai asked.

She thought for a while and then she said with a cold tone "I want a date."

Kai found himself widening his eyes, and Jennifer, well, when he thought his face couldn't go redder...

"A date?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded and faked a perfect smile right after it. Kai thought about it for a second "Ok."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Dear readers, I know the pace of the story is a bit slow, right now. That happens because there's a lot going on in the begining, and I felt like I should go a bit slow. After thee "first part" of the girls' plan is concluded, it will go faster in time, I promise. Oh and the chapters will get a bit longer too.

I was trying to make the frequence of the chapters' publication weekly. But I'm really excited writing this, the story was in my head for a long time now.

One last thing: There are many characters that are yet to appear ;) (both original ones and OC's)


	4. Meetings

**Chapter 4 "Meetings"**

_STANBOROUGH SCHOOL_

When Kai got to his room that day, he had an e-mail from Kenny telling him about Draciel's robbery and how they were investigating it. It also said that he should be careful. If it was another case like the Saint Shield's one, someone would probably come for his Dranzer too.

After reading it, Kai started to think about the "payment" for the computer fixing. He had made up that program thing so he could find out more about her. He didn't even know that she was good with computers, it was a long shot. But it was worth it.

The girl was lying about her name and because of that strange feeling of familiarity, he had to find out what her real name was and why did she lie about it.

But did she honestly want a date? And if not, why would she ask for one?

He didn't know what it was, but he would play along.

_THE NEXT DAY AT TYSON'S_

Max was still staring at the black hairclip that Tyson had found the previous day. He couldn't understand why someone would steal his beyblade if Draciel would never obey anyone that wasn't him.

"Kenny are you sure the UV light can't help with the hairclip?" he asked.

"Sorry Max, I already tried to scan it six times, it just doesn't find any fluid."

"Which kind of makes sense, being a hairclip." Dizzy stated.

Tyson and Ray went to visit Mr. Dickenson who happened to be in town, and too to deliver the bad news. Max and Kenny stayed in case someone would have found it, or wanted to give it back.

Max sighed, he felt useless being there sitting while Draciel was probably in some vicious person's hands.

Suddenly they heard a noise. Would it be Grandpa who had come back from buying groceries? No... he hadn't had enough time. Max gave Kenny a 'shh' gesture when the Chief was about to talk. He got up slowly and went the balcony that lead to the garden, the Chief was right behind him.

They saw a medium stature man with brown hair and wearing glasses. His briefcase was on the floor and he was picking it up. "So that was the noise we heard" Max thought.

"We should go and see what he wants" Kenny suggested.

"You're right."

They got closer to the man and Kenny asked "What can we do for you?"

The man, who hadn't notice their presence, gave a scared jump behind. But fastly got himself together.

"Sorry if we scared you" Max said, containing his laughter.

"It's alright, I'm a bit clumsy." The man arranged his glasses and put on a more serious look. "I'm looking for the Bladebreakers. My name is Anthony and I work for BBA"

"Hmmm yes, we are the Bladebreakers, a few members of ours aren't here but you can talk to us." Max said.

Anthony got closer to Max and whispered "I've been told one of your beyblades, containing the respective bit-beast was stolen."

Max answered low-spirited "Yeah... it's Draciel."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But that's why I'm here!" Anthony said with a cheering tone.

_STANBOROUGH SCHOOL_

That day, Kai's class only had classes in the morning. So when they were over, he went to his room to pick up his computer and went to the lounge cafeteria. He decided it would be better if he had lunch there and Elizabeth would probably show up after that. The place was one of the most pleasent in the whole school anyway.

About 3 minutes after he sat down, Elizabeth walked into the cafeteria. When she saw him she walked towards his table and said "I didn't know you'd be here, I was thinking of having lunch and then you'd show up."

"Actually I had the same thought" he said giving her a slight smile "but why don't you sit down, we have lunch and then you check my computer?"

Elizabeth shrugged and sat down. As she did, the waitress came and took their orders. Kai ordered a steak with french fries and Elizabeth ordered pasta.

After she went away, Elizabeth stared at him for a second. "Do you want to give me a heads up about what's going on with your laptop?"

Kai moved a little in his chair "Yeah. I don't know much about it. I try to run this program that I installed and it just doesn't..."

"Is the program legal?" she asked.

"I downloaded it, if it's legal or not I don't have a clue."

Elizabeth gave him a closed smile, but genuine "You should check that the next time. Yet, even if ilegal I can probably get it running."

"I'd appreciate that. I really don't know the first thing about computers."

"I guess you have another area of expertise." she said with an obvious false inocence.

"Did you recognize me?"

"Is there anyone in this school who didn't?"

Kai shook his head. Sometimes he didn't only get tired of fans, but too of the fact that random people recognized him in his daily life.

Noticing his grumpy look after her question, Elizabeth added :"It's a risk you take when you get to be one of the best at something."

"I know... and I can bear it until a certain limit."

"I can see why you'd get into championships, but there are a lot of good bladers that don't." Elizabeth said, drinking a sip of water right after.

"Are you one of them?" he asked suspicious, if she was a blader there could be another reason behind the fact that she wanted a date.

"Yes."

"Do you want a match?" he asked, trying to guess what she really wanted, as the waitress landed their plates.

Elizabeth thanked the waitress, gave a mouthful of pasta and then answered "Maybe another time. This carbonara is divine."

A confused Kai started eating, as well. After that, lunch was pretty much silent, until they were finished and were drinking their coffees, Kai turned on his computer.

Elizabeth moved her chair next to his, and about 5 minutes later the problem was solved. He hadn't downloaded the program's correspondent crack.

"There, that wasn't too dificult, was it?"

"I'm stunned at how easy it was."

For the first time he heard her laughing. "Well, now you know how to do it."


	5. Girls on the move

**First I want to thank for the reviews, I really apreciate them**

**Z-Aquarius-Kai - **I'm really glad you liked it :). Jennifer is definitly fun to write about x), maybe because she corresponds to a very common "mean popular girl" stereotype. I already wrote some chapters ahead and she won't appear much in those. But I was already thinking about bringing her back to the scene, so yeah you're probably going to see more of her.

**AquilaTempestas -** Thank you for giving it a chance, and for noticing the mistake! I'm a little worried because of the OC's too, because I don't want to fall into clichés. And it's kind of worrying me that the pace of the story is a bit slow right now. I'm hoping I'll correct it in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 5 "G****irls on the move"**

_TYSON'S_

The night took over the day once again, and the Bladebreakers were at Tyson's discussing the events of the day. Mr. Dickenson was there too, Tyson and Ray had invited him for dinner.

"That guy Anthony was a little strange, but he seemed nice." Max said.

"He's a good guy, he's been working for us for quite a long time now" Mr. Dickenson replied.

" But do you think he'll be able to find Draciel?"

Mr. Dickenson landed his cup of tea. "I'm sure that if there's a clue to follow he'll get to the one who did it." he smiled "After all he was the detective responsible in the Biovolt case. He found evidence of a lot of Voltaire's crimes."

Everyone looked at him speechless. Tyson was the first to recover, though. "So, do you mean he was the one who lead the operations to arrest him? Is he that good?"

Mr. Dickenson nodded, smiling. "That's why you shouldn't worry too much about this. The case is in good hands. Besides that hairclip you found is going to be very useful, I'm sure."

Max definitly looked more cheerful, but Tyson, rubbing his chin, kept thinking that the whole situation was very strange. I mean, Draciel disappears in one day, and in the next one, this guy shows up while Ray and himself were telling Mr. Dickenson about it...

Somehow, Tyson felt like he couldn't trust the guy.

_STANBOROUGH SCHOOL_

Kai was in his room with his thoughts. He was lying on the bed with his hands crossed behind his head.

Elizabeth... she definitly didn't know who she was dealing with.

"About the date you owe me" she said, when they were heading to separate ways. "Keep in mind that it's completely at your discretion. You choose the place, time and dresscode, and then let me know."

Kai sighed, did he really have to do this? It had been hard enough already for him to approach her with an excuse to meet her.

Anyway, he'd have to find out what was that fake name thing all about, and now that he knew she was a blader, her motives were even more doubtful. And adding to all this, he had that almost certainty that he had seen her before... or someone who looked a lot like her. He wasn't sure.

'Alright Kai, think!' he said to himself. Her attitude didn't seem to fit the scenario! Why ask him for a date? He knew he wouldn't ask her for a true 'date'... and somehow, it seemed like they had similar reasoning.

Which probably meant it was a scheme.

But was it? And if it was, did the fact that he was a famous blader have anything to do with it? What did she want?

Kai got up and made a decision. He would decide all that stuff about the date, but he would also make a plan to get some answers out of her.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's me, Wyatt!" Kai heard his friend's voice through the door.

"What are you doing here?" he replied, opening the door.

"I couldn't sleep..." Wyatt said, walking into the room. "Have you found anything about Elizabeth in your 'meeting'?"

Kai sat in his desk chair and crossed his legs and arms. "Yeah... she's a blader."

"She is? That's so cool!" Wyatt said, with a slight coloring in his cheeks.

Kai squinted and said with a sarcastic tone "You don't take much to melt over girls, do you?"

"She's not like any other girl. At least before my eyes." he sighed "You're so lucky, I wish I could meet her..."

"Then why don't you?"

"How? I can't think about any non-weird ways." Wyatt replied, starting to walk around the room. "Besides she probably wouldn't care about a guy like me. Not to mention that she has a bunch of guys like me after her... Do you know if she's a good blader? I'm sure she is! She's perfect, isn't she?" Wyatt's tone turned frustrated in the last question.

Kai was following him with his eyes. Wouldn't he stop walking in damn circles? " I don't know anything about any of that. But you'll never accomplish anything if you don't try."

Wyatt shrugged sadly, and then sat down in Kai's bed.

A few walls away, Elizabeth was sitting in her bed with her computer in her lap. After clicking the mouse a couple of times, a female voice sounded from the speakers. "Elizabeth! Good evening!"

"What's up? Lilah, Sam..." She answered. "Where's Olivia?"

"She is on her shift, spying on the Bladebreakers." Sam said "Any news from the first intervention?"

"Yes. I found out that he's russian, secretive and definitely popular amongst the ladies. As for the intervention itself, I didn't need to approach the guy, he actually came to me."

"Playing your charm, Balkov?" Sam smiled maliciously.

"Sam, don't start!" she replied "I have better things to do. He had a common computer problem that I like to call: lack of google searching. He didn't even know what a 'crack' was."

"Well, what? Apparently, you already share the nationality." Sam continued winking her left eye, and ignoring her attempt to change the subject.

"Why did he come to you? Do you have flyers around the school anouncing how you do know a thing or two about computers?" Lilah asked, with a more serious tone.

"Of course not! I don't even know where he could have heard such thing. I barely talk to anyone in this school." Elizabeth said while laughing a bit.

"And don't you find that suspicious?" Lilah asked.

"I did." Elizabeth answered "But if he had taken the opportunity to ask me a bunch of questions, I would have found it more. And he didn't."

"I still think he's into you" Sam said, smirking "But it doesn't surprise me, wherever you go...it's always the same."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and frowned "I must state that I only accepted his request in the computer thing, because he's basically my current job. And I was smart enough to ask for a date in return."

"A date? And he accepted?" Sam asked anxiously. After Elizabeth nodded in response, Sam turned to Lilah "Told ya!"

As both girls laughed, Elizabeth accentuated her frown "Enough already! I have to get in his life, anyway. So if there's a possibility that he's indeed interested in me, that probably would make things easier for our plan."

"I guess you're right." Lilah said, tilting her head a bit to the right.

"Anyway, what about your side of the first intervention, any news?"

"We've been watching them as closely as we can, without being noticed." Sam started. " They've been looking for Draciel as planned: they found the hairclip, which will drive them away from even suspecting we exist. Oh, and Anthony took over the 'case'."

"Very well... I'm still expecting that they will all come together because of Draciel's disappearence. I'm hoping that Kai will leave soon to join them. But if he doesn't..." Elizabeth muttered, thoughtful.

"It's time for plan B, my friend! We can't be waiting! " Sam exclaimed, stretching her arms. "You should bring him here yourself."

"Actually, we can wait. And we will." Elizabeth said assertively. " U填ntil the end of the week... and then I take action."

"Let's see... what day is today?" Lilah asked to herself, picking up her cell phone. "A鄭lright, today is Tuesday, if until Sunday Kai doesn't take the initiative to come, you'll do it. How's that?"

Elizabeth nodded, said goodbye to her friends and closed her laptop.

She sighed, it was still a very short period of time, she'd have to be extra careful, otherwise Kai would get suspicious. They had only met once...

Shit!... How in the hell would she pull something off, with so little time to act?


	6. It's on!

**Chapter 6 "It's on!"**

Wednesday

_TYSON'S_

Kenny was arranging a green and yellow beyblade, while the others were still sleeping in the kendo practice room (where they usually slept when they stayed there). After a couple hours of work, he cleaned the sweat out of his forehead.

"There Chief, now we only need to test its balance."

"That's right, Dizzy. I can't wait to get some sleep! It's 7 am already!" Kenny exclaimed, looking at his watch.

"Come on, Chief! How many blank nights have we had since the Bladebreakers were born? I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Easy for you to say. You're inside a computer, you only get sleepy when I put you in that mode." Kenny protested.

"Less talk and more action. Otherwise, they will wake up and we didn't finish it yet."

Kenny yawned "Very well, let's test the balance then..."

_STANBOROUGH SCHOOL_

"She asked you for a date?" from his facial expression, it seemed like a huge stone was about to fall over Wyatt's head. "Why?"

Kai didn't seem to notice that the last part was directed to the Universe. "That's what I don't get, either. But I have a plan for the name part, at least..."

Wyatt looked at him, incredulous. "You don't get it? Because she likes you, that's why!"

They walked into the classroom and sat on their desks. Kai closed his eyes and lowered his eyebrows. "She doesn't. Of course I considered that. But it doesn't make any sense."

Now it was Wyatt's turn to 'humpf'. "Right, Kai. Of course it doesn't make any sense!" He said ironically. "Even Jennifer, the most popular girl in the whole school, has a fucking crush on you! So why wouldn't Elizabeth?"

"I don't like your tone." Kai said too calmly, opening his flaming eyes right after.

Wyatt shrank a little. Turning to the front rapidly, he shook his head and muttered "Whatever..."

(1 hour later)

Kai noticed that Wyatt had spent the whole class staring at Elizabeth. He wouldn't mind this fact, if he hadn't seen her noticing it, herself. He couldn't help it, he was suspicious of her. Her damn eyes were too expressive, and they didn't tell Kai anything good.

His instinct told him he should give her what she wanted, otherwise she could start making collateral damage.

After leaving the classroom, he went looking for Elizabeth. When he had already given up and decided to enjoy the last minutes of the morning break, he found her in 'his spot' behind the bush.

"You're here... I was actually looking for you." Kai made his best not to show how annoyed he was with her being there.

Elizabeth turned her head to him and waited.

Since she didn't answer and didn't look away, either, he started looking around "Why are you here?"

"It's a nice spot to be alone with one's thoughts."

"I know, right?" He said with a territorial tone.

She smiled, perceptively. "What did you want to see me about?"

"The date. I already picked the day and the dresscode"

"That was fast." She said, turning her head to the stunning landscape in front of her.

Kai sat down next to her. "I didn't feel like waiting." he said intensely.

'What the hell?' Elizabeth thought to herself. She then looked at him again with a cautiously neutral look. And she saw an apparent lustful expression.

"Good... I didn't feel like waiting, either." she said softly, playing along. "What day, then?"

"Tomorrow, 4 p.m. We'll meet in front of the lion statue. Dresscode: bathing suit with whatever you want over it." Kai said, getting back to his cold and usual tone.

"Very well." Elizabeth replied, while getting up. Kai got up too, keeping her face under his eyesight.

"I guess I'll see you later, then" She said. When she was turning around, Kai grabbed her arm, making her turn back, and gave her a kiss on her left cheek, while his other hand rested on her right shoulder.

About four seconds later, he moved away from her. Elizabeth was still too stunned by the awkwardness of the moment. So she just gave him a slight smile that lasted one microsecond and walked away as fast as she could, without seeming weird.

_TYSON'S_

"Hey Max!" Kenny called while joining the others at breakfast.

"What's up, Kenny?"

Kenny handed Max a beyblade. "It's a reconfigured version of your Draciel, I improved the endurance, which will come in handy with your defensive game style. The only thing it's missing is Draciel, but until we find him, you should keep practicing.

"Thank you, Chief. You're the best!" Max said, clearly moved.

"Alright! Nice one, Chief." Ray congratulated. "I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep, did you?"

"That's why I'm going to bury myself in the sheets now. But when I wake up I want to see you all following the training plan that Hilary and I designated for you." Kenny said while stretching his arms.

"Yes, sir!" Max answered, with a smile.

When Kenny left, Ray turned to Tyson. "You're very quiet today. Something wrong?"

"Humm what? Ah, no no." Tyson paused. "I was just thinking"

"About what?" Max asked.

"I think we should all get together, including Hilary." Tyson declared, with his arms crossed. "She is smart, we could use that right now... But specially Kai! One of our bit-beasts was stolen, we should all be looking into it!"

"Did you just complimented Hilary?" Ray asked, with wide eyes. "Is it 21/12 already?" Max and Ray laughed, while Tyson grinded his teeth. "But you're right" he continued, when the laughing stopped. "We work better when we're all together."

"I agree. Besides I don't think I can sit around and not do anything much longer. Even if that Anthony guy is already on it." Max replied.

"When Chief wakes up, we'll tell him to send an e-mail to both of them." Ray suggested.

"Yeah. In the meantime, I'm gonna take another breakfast, eheh, I love breakfast!"

Ray and Max 'facepalmed'.

_STANBOROUGH SCHOOL_

Elizabeth dialed a number and put her cell phone near her ear. While it rung up, she looked through the window of her room, it was Wednesday night already.

When it got to Lilah's answering machine, she hung up and sighed.

She wasn't sure about what had happened that day. It was too damn strange. Was Kai trying to make her think he liked her? If he was, he was failing miserably.

Still her doubts about him and his first approach came back.

She didn't care if Kai liked her or not, but this was bugging her. Because since he was playing the 'I'm gonna show how I have feelings for you' card, it meant that their little encounter in the next day was going to be a minesfield.

And then of course the only logic explanation behind this: he was looking into something that concerned her. And he was freaking Voltaire's grandson...

The only card she still had to escape, if he continued with the same posture, was the confrontation one. Either that or play along.

She still didn't know how to respond, but she would play the game, anyway. It was only fair, when she had been the one who started it.

It was already 1 am, so she went to sleep. Just before she fell asleep, she smiled and muttered "That's it."


End file.
